crowleysjournalistfanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Emma Silverwood
Emma Silverwood is a normal 16 year old girl with a tomboyish style,a addiction for anything supernatural and is a gun lover,always carrying around two for twice the damage. Known through out Nagoya and Shinjuki. As a vampire,Emma keeps her human features,an gift from the curse she helds and it makes it easier to blend in. Only time she has red eyes and fangs is when she uses her supernatural strength or magic,the latter activating when she consumes her own blood or a humans blood. She's able to call upon her famillars that are sleeping within her blood aswell. ￼ # Circumstances When Emma shown up for the first time it is as a 6 year old with amnesia on the doorsteps of Moonshire Orphanage,She didn't remember anything apart from her name "Emma" and that she's alone. The head of the orphanage,Mizuki Reina assigned Saito to be her caretaker. Biography During her time in the Moonshire Orphange,Emma befriended Miki,Aki,Nora,Tori,Shiki,Tokize and James before she gets adopted by Lance and Tomoe Silverwood,earning a last name. Although Her caretaker still has leeway over where she goes. During her stay with Lance,Emma leaned a bit of hand to hand combat before Saito requested for her to be trained by him in winter as he trains her how to dodge and disarm someone weilding a sword and His friend,Raux teaches her more hand to hand combat. During this times,Raux video records her much to her annoyance. At the start of the virus,Emma needed to escape from SilverWood Corps as it was under attack pior the virus for some reason with only Emma escaping and seeking regueage in an old abounded church,temping with one monster which she kills with her knowledge before finding some weapons to train with. Due to her nature of not wanting anyone to suffer needlessly which leads Emma to mercy kill Miki,Aki and Nora then heads to find the other,not before making graves for everyone.Emma then finds Tori that askeds her to a job and Emma agrees,doing any job she can to surive and avoid the vampires and the Japanese Military army like Saito told her too when she ran into him on the 3rd day into the virus outbreak. 6 months in,Emma meets Joel when his demon,Nagari No Yo marks Emma so he takes her into the big group his with and Emma doesn't get along with at first,a self-machinsm of being alone for too long before they become a great combo to defeat the Four Horsemen of John. Emma gets close to Nagari as she drags Emma into her dreamworld inside her sword where she lives although she comments that the 'seal' is weak and is easy to break. Currently,She meets Crowley and co on a trade off and Emma instantly feels safe with Horns motherly figure.Emma also is instantly wary of Ferid despite his charm. (More about her past will come soon!) Past History Relationships | |[[Category:Characters]]||}} Joel/Emma Weapons/Magic * Twin guns Twin Sword Demon weapon ; Name unidentified (Coming Soon!) Powers; (Coming soon) Famillars; (Coming Soon!)